


紫蝶

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys' Love, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Dalam sepinya kelas di sore hari, aku mencium kupu-kupu yang kubenci./ RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 4





	紫蝶

**紫蝶**

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini kecuali kesenangan batin. Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid yang berjudul Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder yang dinyanyikan oleh Len Kagamine.**

**_Warning_ ** **: POV orang pertama, _high school!au_ , _boys love_ , saltik, _pwp nsfw_ untuk adegan skidipapap hohohihe /EY, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Melalui jendela, dersik menyelinap dari tenggara, meniupkan dingin yang merasuk ke dalam tengkuk.

Dan kita, di sudut ruangan sepi, malah terbakar api.

Aku tak begitu menyukai rasa pahit—hidupku sudah dibangun oleh balok-balok getir. Namun, saat mencicipi pahit tembakau dari lidahmu, yang kurasakan justru candu.

Menginvasi, menguasai, mendominasi—semua itu memang hobimu. Itu diceritakan rumor-rumor yang beredar, dipercayai sebagian besar, tetapi tak pernah kau konfirmasi sendiri.

Aku? Aku berada di barisan tak peduli.

Maka, sore itu—sore di mana aku akhirnya berhasil memverifikasi sendiri seperti apa kupu-kupu keunguan yang tak pernah surut digerayangi desas-desus—

—adalah kesalahan fatal yang nantinya tertoreh dalam sejarah hidupku.

.

.

Orang lain mengasosiasikanmu dengan berbagai hal. Banyak yang bilang bahwa kau serigala yang lapar, tetapi kalangan yang lebih puitis (juga dungu dalam kamusku) memilih mendeskripsikanmu layaknya kupu-kupu.

Alasan?

Pertama, kau itu _buas_. Kau menerjang apapun yang menghalangi jalanmu, merobeknya hingga sirna, memastikan mereka tak dapat bangkit untuk kali kedua. Kau bengis, egois, dan otoriter; tetapi, tak ada satupun yang berani melontarkan komentar mereka tentang dirimu yang _itu_.

Siapapun sadar, kendati brengsek, kau begitu menyilaukan— _membutakan_ —dengan segala kegelapan yang menyertaimu. Sebagian tunduk karena takut, yang lain bertekuk lutut karena takjub.

Terakhir; karena sekalipun kau mematikan, tak ada yang dapat memungkiri bahwa kau menawan. Pesona yang kharismatik, wujud yang rupawan; sosokmu sulit untuk terlupa dari pikiran. Laiknya kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang beraneka motif dan warna.

Konyol? _Memang_.

Pendapatku? Aku tak mau tahu. _Bukan urusanku_.

Kau tak pernah ikut campur dalam duniaku, dan aku juga enggan bersentuhan dengan duniamu. Seolah telah bersepakat dalam senyap; kita sama-sama menghindari satu sama lain, memunggungi bayangan masing-masing, bersikap tak peduli kendati diam-diam memasang telinga; menyimak kabar apa saja yang berputar di sekitar _nya_. _Bukan_ , bukan untuk _mengintai_. Hanya; sekadar _memasok informasi_ —agar tak begitu buta mengenai persoalan yang berputar di luar dunia yang kita huni.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin senja di hari itu, kita berhasil berpadu?

.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang berusaha _kita_ raih? Apa yang sedang tengah _ku_ gapai dengan ini?

Selama bibir kita menyatu, saling mengeksplorasi satu sama lain, aku bertanya-tanya.

Kita melewati batas, melintasi sekat, melangkahi garis—tetapi aku masih tak dapat meraba; buat apa semua ini?

Bagaimana mungkin dunia kita berhasil berhadapan? Bukankah sejak awal kita bertabrakan, saling berseberangan? Bagaimana bisa? _Mengapa_ _bisa?_

Namun, meski segala tanya itu meluap dalam pikirku, kita tak berhenti— _aku_ tak _bisa_ memintamu demikian. Lidahku kelu, hanya mampu mendesis, melantunkan desah, memanggil namamu lirih.

Seolah terhipnotis, aku membiarkan diriku tersangkar oleh daya pikatmu yang magnetis.

.

.

Apa dunia yang kauhuni selalu seperti ini? Panas membara, menentang bahaya, mengabaikan segalanya—cuma demi satu momen tanpa arah yang menjerat ini?

Cium melahirkan desis dan sentuhan menguntai desah. Sepi patah, digantikan bebunyian asing, diisi suara-suara yang tak semestinya ada. Sudut ruangan tempat kita bersembunyi meniupkan dingin, tetapi entah bagaimana sentuhanmu mampu menciptakan api; membakar kulit dan kewarasan yang mestinya tetap kugenggam.

Apa kita sudah sampai dalam dunia yang kauhuni?

Belum?

Berapa lama lagi? Sampai sejauh apa lagi?

Kau menyeringai, meniupkan bahaya dalam udara. Wajah yang selalu ingin kudaratkan pukulan mendekat, menyekat napas yang sedari awal telah tersenggal, kemudian membisikkan satu kata yang akan membuat darahku kian bergejolak.

“ _Nanti. Tahan._ ”

Aku menemukan satu persona lain yang tak pernah tertangkap mata orang darimu; _laba-laba_.

.

.

Brengsek. Bagaimana orang bisa sebegitu buta? Jika sisi buasmu hanya serigala, siapapun hanya perlu mewaspadai taring dan cakarmu. Apalagi kupu-kupu; makhluk itu bahkan sama sekali tak berbahaya.

Tapi, siapa sangka kau juga laba-laba?

Kau menjerat mangsamu dalam jebakan picisan, menjaring mereka dengan benang tipis tak kasat mata, kemudian melahap mereka tanpa sisa.

Sebenarnya, berapa wujud yang kaupunya? Berapa banyak yang telah kautunjukkan pada kamera dunia? ~~Berapa banyak yang baru saja kaubongkar dan masih kau sembunyikan di depanku?~~

Dan,

mengapa yang _sepertiku_ yang kaupilih untuk diraup tanpa sisa?

Kaubilang, kau tak peduli.

“Entahlah.”

Hentakan itu kian intens, mendesak sesuatu dalam diriku, memaksaku untuk tunduk pada sesuatu yang tak kasatmata tetapi teramat kubutuhkan sekarang.

“Siapa peduli kau siapa dan menganggapku apa. Aku tak pernah peduli dengan semua itu—walau kadang menyimak perbincangan kalian cukup menghiburku.”

Panas semakin menelanku, tetapi bukan dalam kesengsaraan. Anehnya, bara ini terasa nikmat, menghanyutkan; membuatku melupakan pangkal cerita dan akhir yang menunggu di ujung sana.

“Ya; _kita_ hidup di sisi yang berlawanan. Tapi, kurasa itu tak membuatmu bertentangan denganku, _Lavi_.”

“Aku menginginkanmu sekarang—itu saja cukup untuk menjadi alasan _ini_ , kan?”

_Hentikan—ah!_

“ _Sshh_ ,” sekali lagi kau berbisik di telinga, menggoda tanpa menghentikan sentakan di bawah sana, “kecilkan suaramu—kecuali kauingin memberi orang lain tontonan panas gratis.”

“Jangan khawatir.” Kau terkekeh, kembali memetik desahku yang tak lagi mampu berontak, menaklukkanku dalam cengkraman. “Tidak ada yang pernah menyesal menghabiskan waktu memadu kasih bersamaku.”

Petang hari itu, di pojok kelas yang tertelan sunyi, aku mencium kupu-kupu yang kubenci, merasakan taring serigala yang harusnya mampu kuhindari, dan terjerat perangkap laba-laba yang mengungkungku erat.

.

.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Lavi? Jalanmu sedikit aneh.”

“A- ah—ini … _ehm_ , Kakek Panda itu akhir-akhir ini sering menyuruhku melakukan ini-itu, _sih_. _Hahaha_ ….”

“Kauyakin? Tak mau istirahat di UKS?”

“Tidak perlu, tidak perlu. Santai saja, Allen.”

Ada yang memandangiku tajam dari belakang.

Namun, aku menolak untuk menoleh. Rasa penasaran mulai merengek dalam diriku, tetapi segera kutepis, enggan kuturuti.

Tanpa melakukannya sekalipun, aku tahu pandang siapa yang tengah memusat pada punggungku—dan mengetahuinya membuat wajahku memanas, mengiang kenangan yang telah lalu, yang ingin kucampakkan ke tempat sampah.

( Aku melewatkan Tyki yang menyeringai lebar, duduk khidmad di sudut ruangan tempat kami pernah membunuh senyap dengan melebur menjadi satu. Tanpa saksi pun bukti. Satu momen yang setelahnya menjadi rahasia kami berdua. )

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:  
> 紫蝶 (Murasaki chō) = Purple butterfly
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> a/n: nggak sengaja ngedenger lagunya Len Kagamine yang Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, terus mendadak kepikiran: _‘lho, bukannya ini Lucky banget?’_ Ada kupu-kupu (warna ungu pula!), sudut ruangan, ciuman, adegan panas—kurang cocok apalagi, kan!? Jadi, tertanggal 20 Desember 2020, saya pun bikin coret-coretan soal mereka pake lagu ini. Eeh, sayanya kurang motivasi, yaudah baru kelar hari ini. Yaudah sekalian buat kado ulang tahun saya sendiri hehehehehe /DASAR. _So yeah, happy birthday to me and my party goes to my otp!_ HAHAHAHAHA! /UDAH.
> 
> Terima kasih untuk yang telah berkunjung dan membaca fanfic ini! Kalau ada krisar, komentar, dan lain-lain silakan tulis di kolom komentar di bawah, ya! Selalu saya tunggu hehehehehe! :> sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mampir dan semoga kita bertemu di karya saya selanjutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
